TheBoyWhoWentCrazy
by RavenStarDragon
Summary: What would you do if one day you opened your eyes and the world you lived in was suddenly not, what you remembered?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters in Potter's World do not belong to me! (Not even the ones whose names I modified for the sake of messing with Potters head!) No infringements were intended or implied. I am making no money! I love to write and thought this would be a fun way to improve my writing skills. Any helpful suggestions are appreciated! Oh and one final note I stuck with the books as much as possible, but there are a few instances were I went with the movie version instead. Like the moving stairs etc. **

This was it, the finale battle, Fought right on the front steps of Hogwarts. Harry raised his wand and spoke those unforgivable words, "Avada Ke…" Unfortunately for The-Boy-Who-Lived, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was just a bit quicker on the draw. A blinding green flash struck Harry dead in the chest. He was dying, dead. What he had always feared was that his parents had died in pain, but no, it was not painful per say, it felt more like static, like little tiny shocks. Was he dead? He didn't feel dead! In fact, he felt anything but dead, he felt like someone was trying to slowly electrocute him. Cautiously he opened his eyes and was startled to see a painted white ceiling above him. He had expected to see the sky above Hogwarts, or at least, the stone ceiling of the hospital wing.

He tried to sit up only to discover that he was strapped to some kind of table, with wires attached to his head. Turning his head as far to the side as he could, he could just make out, out of the corner of his eye, two men standing in front of a computer screen of some sort, talking excitedly in hushed tones. Harry strained his ears to try to make out what they were saying. He just barely caught a few words.

"Good Session" … "indeed"… "might break thru"… "wait an see"

Harry could not take it anymore; he had to know what was going on! "Wha.. Where am I?" he asked weakly.

"Ah… Mister potter your awake." The black haired figure turned slowly around. Harry would recognize that big nosed, long greasy haired git anywhere! It was Professor Snape… in a nurse's uniform?

Harry gasped "What the???" Snape appeared not to have heard him, nor did he appear to care that his most hated student had just seen him in a… a white nurses dress.

Snape just nonchalantly unbuckled Harry from the table and unceremoniously plopped him into a wheel chair. The either man wrote something on a chart and walked over towards Harry smiling.

"Voldamort!" Harry fairly screeched, then his eyes flew open, Voldamort… dressed like a docter?!

" No, Harry its me, Dr. Boltimore, How are you feeling?"

"I… I'm a bit confused! Wh...What's going on? Where am I?"

The doctor studied Harry for a moment before asking him. "What do you remember?"

Harry unsure of what he was being asked, got the feeling he was being tested. He remembered everything, the death eaters attacking Hogwarts, the students fighting alongside the teachers, the final showdown with Voldemort. Harry thought to himself, "Maybe I was hit with a memory charm and Voldemort is trying to make sure it had worked." He decided to play dumb for the time being, until he figured out what was going on. "Not, much," Harry seemed to have answered correctly as the doctor nodded approvingly. Then answered,

"Your at HodgeWards mental Hospital."

Harry could not believe his ears. "I'm where? When? How?"

"My dear boy, don't you remember anything? You've been here since you were eleven!"

"WHAT? NO! That's a lie! I went to Hogwarts school of Wh.."

"NO" the doctor cut him off, "I'm sorry Harry, but no." Dr. Boltimore sighed. Rubbing his forehead wearily, he mumbled almost to himself. "You said 'went to' Well at least you currently seem to be aware of your actual surroundings, so I suppose that's progress."

"Yes, but not that encouraging, the boy has had brief respites from his delusions before." Said a snarky voice from behind Harry making him jump, He had forgotten that Snape was there. Harry was really starting to get confused now.

"Doctor what is going on why am I here?" The doctor looked at him surprised.

"Well maybe we have made a break thru! You have never asked why you were here before. Hum, Maybe knowing the truth will help keep you grounded in reality!" behind him, Harry heard Snape "humfff" as if to say yah right. The doctor just gave Snape a dirty look and then continued talking to Harry as though he was retailing a fairy tale.

"Well Harry it all started the year you turned eleven. We think we traced it back to an incident that happened on your cousin Dudleys birthday. Your Aunt and Uncle took you and Dudley out for a day at the Zoo. Dudley said that you were really excited to see the python and as you were running over to the tank you slipped on a wet spot and hit your head rather hard on the concrete.

"It was after that incident that you started talking nonsense, and scarring your poor Aunt. Your Uncle took you to the family doctor, and he referred your case to us. We had felt that you should have been, immediately admitted. However, your Uncle Vernon, bless his heart, could not bear to do it. Even after you became convinced that the letters we were sending to your uncle urging him to reconsider, were letters to you. Vernon did not want you to see the letters; for fear that, they would upset you. Oh but you tried everything to get your hands on one of those letters. You even became violent, kicking poor Vernon in the face, after he had slept on the hard floor all night to prevent you from wondering out of the house and getting hurt. And another time you chased your cousin and uncle down the hall and tackled Vernon pushing him to the floor"

"After we heard that you had started getting violent we were even more determined to get you in here. However, your dear kind Uncle just would not hear of you being locked up. Towards the end Vernon had to resort to burning the letters and boarding the house up to keep you safe."

Harry just could not believe his ears. "My uncle didn't care about me!"

"Oh, my dear boy, how can you say such a thing? After everything your uncle has done for you!" the Doctor sighed, "I suppose its not your fault, its those delusions of yours, that twisted every thing your poor uncle did for you around into something horrible."

"Anyway, were was I? Oh yes, It the summer you turned eleven, Just a few days before your birthday. Vernon decided that maybe it would do you some good, if you all got out of the house for a nice vacation. So he packed up the car and off you went on a nice road trip. Your uncles a smart man and it did not take him long to realize that we, concerned for what you might do, were having him followed. He lost us for a bit; however it did not take us long to track down the Dursleys car to the hotel in Cokeworth. Where we left a few more letters for Vernon urging him to reconsider and think of his wife and sons safety!"

"Their safety! What do you mean?" Harry was starting to have a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Well Harry by that time you were not only delusional, but you had already been violent with your Uncle on several occasions. Moreover, your delusions were getting worse! After tossing, the letters we had left at the hotel, Vernon drove you all to the ocean in the hopes that the waves and the sea air would calm you. He rented a nice little villa out on the ocean. It was the day before your birthday. Your aunt made a nice meal for everyone, but you would not eat anything but a bag of chips. Then you refused to sleep in the nice comfortable bed, preferring to sleep on the floor by the fireplace. Your cousin, who had always looked up to you, choose to sleep on the couch next to you so you wouldn't wake up alone on your birthday. That Harry, was the night you finally snapped. At ten to midnight you tried to carve a birthday cake into your cousins back with a spoon, lit his hair on fire, and attempted to blow out the 'candles'."

Now Harry really could not believe his ears. "I nev.." but the doctor quickly silenced him and continued.

"Vernon was so distraught when Petunia called us to come and get you. We immediately sent out our biggest employee Harold the grounds keeper to bring you in. Poor Vernon did not want to let you go. He told Harold that you would not be going! He would not pay for you to go to such a place! He fought so hard to keep you out of the hospital, but in the end, he had no chose but to allow you to be committed."

"Petunia on the either hand had had enough. Even well trying to calm a frazzled and smoking Dudley. She argued with Vernon saying that 'she had always known you would turn out just as crazy as her sister. Lily had met that Potter at the mental hospital and they had escaped and gotten married, And then they had you and Petunia knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as – abnormal – and then if you Please they went and got them selves locked up and she had gotten landed with you.' Oh but you mustn't blame her Harry, latter on she had felt bad for saying it, it was just at the time she had been well, according to Harold, she was hysterical."

"WHAT! Locked up?? My parents were locked up??"

"Well yes, in this very hospital"

"Are they still?"

"I'm sorry no Harry they died a few years ago. Well I think that is enough for one day. I'll see you in a few days and well if you're still mentally with us I'll tell you more, OK?" Harry just nodded he could not talk past the lump in his throat.

"Good, it appears that this time we might be successful!" the doctor got up from were he was sitting and started getting all his notes together. Harry somehow managed to squeak a question past the lump.

"What do you mean, this time??" The doctor paused and looked at Harry thoughtfully.

"Well, Harry about once a year, we try the electro shock therapy on you. At which time you seem to come somewhat back to reality. Then at Vernons insistence, you have been aloud to go back home. However, it only ever lasts a few months. Last year it was only a matter of a few weeks before you attacked an elderly widow. The poor old woman was walking home from her husband's funeral, dressed all in black and wearing a veil. You and Dudley were running home from the park, when your cousin tripped and fell. The kind old lady was trying to help him to his feet, when you ran over and started whacking the poor lady with a stick, well screaming Expecto Patronum!"

"We had to send a half dozen people after you to bring you back in. Two years before that you grabbed your aunt Marge and tried to inflate her, by blowing on her finger. You then ran away and told a confused bus driver to take you to some place called the Leaky Cauldron. But that's really a story for another time!" the doctor said firmly just as Harry was about to ask more questions. "Try and get some rest Harry and I will see you in a few days!"

He grabbed the rest of his things and prepared to head out the door, but before he left, he looked at Snape and said.

"Miss Snap when you take Harry up to the ward, don't forget to give the head nurse Harry's new prescriptions. I want to try and keep him with us this time." Harry's mind was a whirl; everything he had just heard was whipping around in his head.

"Could the Doctor be telling the truth? How else could he have known about the letters, the motel, Aunt Marge, running away? The details were just too… convincing… too… NO! I know what really happened! That WAS a dementer that I had chased away from Dudley! Not a… couldn't have been… an old lady… could it?" However, here he was, being wheeled down the corridors of a mental hospital, by… it was then that he realized what the doctor had just said… "Snape was a Miss? A Miss Snap!" Well Harry thought, "That would explain way he, no she was wearing a dress."

Harry looked around him as Snap Wheeled him down corridor after corridor, past heavily locked doors and hallways that were oddly familiar. Harry had the sense that he almost knew were he was. The way the corridors twisted and turned he felt certain that the next turn up ahead, would take them to the staircases that move. However, as Miss Snap wheeled him around that last corner it was not the staircases that greeted him, but an old elevator. Yet, in his mind he could her the Prefects saying to the first years. "Keep an eye on the staircases they like to move." He could almost see them, reach out and touch them, the clanging of the elevator door brought him rudely back to himself, the staircases gone, the paintings on the wall replaced by the garish wallpaper in the elevator.

They rode the elevator up out of the basement, up to the third floor. This hallway too looked oddly familiar, he recognized the paintings on these walls. Harry starred at the paintings trying to will them to move, hadn't they always moved in the past when he had gone by? but no they just starred straight back at him lifelessly. Nurse Snap stopped at the very end of the corridor before a large door, Harry's eyes widened as he read the gold lettering on the red door. '_Godfrey Griffen Memorial wing_.' A buzz sounded, startling him. He looked in disbelief at the rather large fat lady sitting at a desk behind a framed security glass window. Another buzz then a click, and the fat lady said "You my now go through the Griffen door."

Nurse Snap wheeled Harry into a room he know very well, the Griffendor common room. Unfortunately to Harry's dismay, he quickly realized that although it looked very similar, it was not the room that he remembered. There was a large TV behind glass were the fireplace was supposed to be, the windows had bars on them, and "OH great Merlin!" he gasped, his class mates, what had happened to them? Neville was hunched up in the corner wearing a straight jacket!! Fred was talking to his reflection in a mirror, he was actually calling his reflection George!! Seamus and Dean were sitting on the couch, unmoving, starring blankly at the TV. Miss Snap wheeled Harry over to Ron and Hermione!! They were sitting in their usually spot.

"Ron, Hermione you're here!" Ron turned Drug glazed eyes onto Harry and slurred "w'er elss wuhld I bee?" then laughed at himself and went back to ordering around his inanimate chess pieces. Hermione just gave him a dirty look. "Honestly Harry, you would think that after 6 years you would remember that my name is Harmonia!"

Harmonia then turned her attention back to studying a little plastic book with pictures of farm animals on it and making scribbled notes on a piece of paper towel with a green crayon. The notes looked like they said 'BaaBaaMOOooMooQakQac.' Harry more confused then every turned back to Ron and whispered "Ron! Something is not right! We have to get out of here!"

Ron just looked at him blankly the said "Good I-dea Harr-ry we'll go to-night. Hey we can use your dads old cloak!"


	2. The insanity continues

**(Again, I own nothing!)**

**Any and all reviews are welcome, please tell me what you think. I already know more or less were the story is going. However, I would not mind getting some suggestions. It is surprisingly easy to warp someone else's reality. I know I have had fun thinking up ways to mess with Harry's head; I don't want to keep all the fun to myself. **

"My dads Cloak… its here!" Harry could not believe it. With his cloak, he could sneak out of here and find out what was going on.

"Ron looked at Harry with a mischievous grin. "R we gonna try –n- sneak out again? OH oh but not until after Jeopardy right?"

"Ah, yeah right, not until after Jeopardy." Harry stared at Ron with concern mixed with confusion. Ron had gone back to mumbling incoherently at his chess pieces, which stubbornly refused to move. However, Harry could not wait, he had to see if his cloak really was here. He stood up, and nearly fell flat on his face. He managed to brace himself on the table, knocking over several of the chess pieces. Ron smiled at the fallen pieces. "Fin-aa-lly decided to listen hey?"

Harry just could not believe how weak he was. It took him a few seconds to get himself balanced. He then walked purposely, if not a bit slowly, towards were the stairs to the boys' dorm rooms should be. There were, thankfully no stairs. As much as that disturbed him, everything that was not exactly as he remembered it, was a bit disturbing. However, considering how weak he was, he did not think he could have climbed a flight of stairs. Just making it up the ramp, were the stairs should have been, was tiring enough.

'No NO!' he wanted to scream, not the dorm room too! It was different all different. It was all a sterile white, No red, no gold, just horrible, horrible white. There were no great canopy beds, just little white hospital beds partitioned off into separate areas by white curtains, suspended from the ceiling on tracks. He cautiously looked over to were his bed used to be. He closed his eyes, not wanting to believe what he was seeing, it just could not be. He slowly opened his eyes and starred disbelieving at a plain white hospital bed. His eyes slowly wandered to the foot of his so called bed. His heart leaped into his throat. There at the foot of his bed, just as it should be, sat his truck looking just as he remembered it! Right down to the monogrammed letters H and P.

Harry hurried over to it, hope-giving strength to his weakened legs. His dads invisibility cloak, his broom, maybe even his wand! As quick as he could he opened the buckles and threw open the lid. His heart sank into the pit of his stomach. He starred dumbfounded at the contents of his trunk. Where his school uniforms, books, the pewter cauldron and potion supplies, his cloak and wand should have been… "No it can't be, it just can't!" he wanted to cry, to scream, to… he started pulling the stuff out of the trunk hoping that maybe some how the invisibility cloak was hidden under all this… this junk.

He pulled out the white hospital gowns, the Dr. Suess books, the standard size number 2 plastic Tupperware bowl, the small plastic vials filled with weird stuff like sand and beads, dried grass and flowers, a warped oldbranch with 'FiREbOLt roughly carved on the side. Underneath an old tattered sheet, he found his wand box. A Glimmer of hope was shattered to dust when he opened it to find, not his wand, but an old stale liquorish whip. He grabbed the torn stained sheet and shook it out, hoping that something was hidden inside its folds, nothing. He just sat there numb holding the grayed sheet. Something about the silky texture of it felt familiar.

"Ah Harry your back"

Harry practically jumped out of his skin. He had not heard anyone walk up behind him. He... that voice oh great Merlin he KNEW that voice. Harry was suddenly filled with hope, and dread. Slowly he turned to look at the man who had spoken. There stood his last hope. A hope that was rapidly shrinking, before him stood a wrinkled old man dressed in a tattered old red robe, nightcap and thick fuzzy slippers.

"Lemon drop?" asked the senile old man, pulling some fuzzy candies out of the pocket of his robe.

"Pro-professor Dumbledore??"

(sorry its a bit short the next chapter will be longer)


	3. Beware of Dragons

"Pro-professor Dumbledore??" Harry Stumbled to his feet scattering the former contents of his trunk.

"Calm yourself, dear boy," Said Dumbledore kindly, and patted Harry on the shoulder.

Harry looked into Dumbledores' kind sparkling eyes with hope. "Sir we have to get out of here! Something has happened to…"

"Harry please relax, or Dr. Pomfrey will have me thrown into a private room!"

"But Sir…"

"Harry wisdom can be found even in the darkest of times! Just remember that it is never wise to meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and good with ketchup."

"What?" Harry just could not believe what he was hearing.

Just then a rather severe-looking nurse with square glasses and black hair drawn up in a tight bun, hurried over to were they were standing. "Oh my goodness, what is this mess? Explain yourselves both of you!"

"Ah Nurse McGonagall, Lemon drop?"

"No, Thank you" the nurse gave Dumbledore a look that clearly said that this was not the time for lemon drops. "Harry you get this mess cleaned up immediately! Oh and Mister Potter, well your Uncle Vernon may dictate that you be allowed to keep your pet here. I must insist that you Please refrain from letting it out of its cage!"

"My pet?.. Hedwig! She's here?" Again, Harry had a surge of hope; if Hedwig was here, he could send out a message for help!

"Of course she is here. She is behind the nurses' desk. It took poor Mr. Filch the janitor two hours to catch her!" with that she turned on her heels, "Come now Albus it is time for your medicine." Dumbledore gave Harry an encouraging wink, popped another lemon drop into his mouth and shuffled off after McGonagall.

As soon as they were out of site Harry hurried over to what he thought must have been the nurses' desk. He was already composing the letter he would send to… Hum, now that was a good question. To whom would he send a letter? It was obvious that something had happened to most of the people he knew, possibly some kind of memory charm. A powerful one at that if it could affect the headmaster! Perhaps he could write to Remus or even Mr. Weasley.

Suddenly to whom he would send a letter became a rather moot point. Harry did not think his heart could sink any lower as he starred down at his beloved pet Hedwig, The beautiful snowy white… parakeet. Oh, with a gum wrapper tied to her tiny leg, just great. Dispiritedly he picked up the little birdcage and carried it over to his bed. He then started angrily tossing his things back into his trunk. The last thing he picked up was the gray torn old sheet. He sat on the edge of the bed and just held it for a moment trying to phantom why it felt so familiar.

"Oh great you got it out already!"

Startled Harry quickly looked up and saw Ron standing next to his trunk. Ron looked at Harry's surprised face with puzzlement, then said, "Jeopardy was a rerun," as way of an explanation. "You ready to sneak out?"

"What sneak out now? I think we should wait until everyone is asleep," Said Harry, trying to think logically.

Ron looked at him as if he was an idiot. "If we what until latter they will have locked up all the wards. Besides, no one will be able to see us underneath your invisibility cloak!" Ron then grabbed the dirty silk sheet from Harry and tossed it over his head. "See! I'm…Invis-I-ble!," Ron swooped around the bed like a bad ghost impersonation. "WooOooooh"

"no!No!NO! This just could not be happening! Ron was calling that torn, dirty, old sheet an invisibility cloak! His invisibility cloak! What was he going to do?" Harry thought to himself well Ron swooped around like an idiot. "He had to get out of here! He had to somehow find the remaining members of the Order. That was IT! He had to get out of here and bring back help!"

**Sorry, I know I said that I would make this chapter longer, but I went back and fixed up the first two chapters instead. Well mostly the first chapter, I have added some little things here and there in an attempted to smooth out the rough areas that I just was not happy with. I have also tried to correct all the tiny spelling and punctuation mistakes. **

**Thankyou Tree Lurker**: For your review! I'm glad you like my story. I was so happy to see that I had my first review that I had to go and type up a new chapter! Your right there is so many possible ways to take this story. I think that is what makes it so much fun to write! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!


End file.
